In recent years, as landline and mobile communication technologies have developed, digital messages have taken various types, such as emails, Short Messaging Service (SMS) messages, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages, and Visual Voicemails (VVMs). Multiple email or message accounts with individual message mailboxes provided by various portals and Internet Service Providers (ISPs), e.g. Google, Yahoo, AOL, etc. are employed to take advantage of the different types of digital messages.
To check disparate email accounts, a user has to visit websites of the various portals and ISPs for the associated email accounts. Different user Identifications (IDs) and passwords are used to log in to the different email accounts, which is a cumbersome process at best. Moreover, accessing disparate email accounts by a mobile device consumes a significant amount of battery, leading to a reduction in device operating life between charging times for the mobile device. In particular, the mobile device establishes different connections to the individual portals/ISP to fetch messages in the portals/ISPs, a process that substantially impacts battery life and efficiency.
The user is able to access the respective email accounts using a single smartphone via respective interfaces provided by respective portals and ISPs. The smartphone still has to access different mail servers of the ISPs and portals to check emails or messages of the ISPs and portals. This remains a cumbersome process for the user even when using a single smartphone.
Moreover, the user repeatedly engages in the same activities in independently accessing the different email accounts in order to manage the email accounts. For example, if the user wants to filter out messages or emails from a specific sender, the user has to access email accounts of all ISPs and portals and set up a filter or otherwise individually eliminate for each account.
A need exists for a method and a system to aggregate emails and messages of a user from disparate accounts of various ISPs, various portals and the like in order to provide the user with a single unified message and email storage having the aggregated emails and messages. In addition, it is desirable to be able to manipulate the aggregated emails and messages using a single interface accessible by either mobile devices or personal computers, to enable the user to check and manage his or her digital messages via the single interface in real time.